Uma chama acesa no iglu
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Shina tenta fugir da realidade do namoro de Saori e Seiya e numa atitude impensada acaba indo com Hyoga para a Sibéria. O que ela não esperava era encontrar uma fogueira de esperança nas geleiras Shina&Hyoga/final
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada.

Presente de amigo secreto do Panbox para Medéia! Ela gostou e eu espero que vocês também.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**1.**

_Eu gostaria poder dizer que minha vida amorosa foi um mar de rosas até hoje. Bom, mas não foi e alguém apresente-me uma mulher que possa me dizer o contrário, pois nem as bacantes ou deusas como a bela Afrodite foram plenamente servidas nessa estranha ciranda em que nós brincamos dia após dia._

_Eu tenho um nome simplório e medíocre seguindo essa mesma ordem. Chamo-me Shina e sim, é com "S" e não, o escrivão não escreveu meu nome errado. Tenho dezessete anos seguidos de lutas, brigas e tudo aquilo que a sociedade não quer para uma mulher. NÃO sou delicada, NÃO sou simpática e NÃO, eu também NÃO sou bonita._

_Sinceramente, eu não tenho muita certeza se é aqui que eu deveria estar, mas não me sobra muitas alternativas. Enfim, Marin me aconselhou a fazer análise e quando se tem uma amiga ruiva, bonita e bem sucedida em que tudo dá certo..._

_- Sinto uma pontada de inveja da sua parte._

_- Não é inveja! Chega a ser até admiração._

_- Inveja não é necessariamente uma coisa ruim, aceite como uma forma promissora de conformismo para aliviar suas tensões femininas._

_- O que você sabe de "tensões femininas", cara?_

_- Nada. Eu só li a respeito e é a única coisa que nós, pobres homens, podemos fazer para suportar vocês._

_- Suportar?_

_- Acha que é gentil ser acuado sobre tudo o que se faz? _

_- Vocês reclamam das mulheres, mas em geral apenas uma mulher que já foi bastante machucada por outros homens age dessa forma._

_- Aí está. Nós sabemos separar e vocês não. Enfim, você é que faz análise e não eu._

_Eu pago cinqüenta euros para ver esse babaca rir de mim e fingir que pode me ajudar, mas ele não pode. Ninguém pode e quero me lembrar porque estou aqui encarando esse homem e porque escolhi UM HOMEM para resolver um problema meu: UMA MULHER. No fundo queria estar bebendo com uma amiga e falando mal deles, de todos eles, e não venho mais nesse lixo de consultório. Sequer posso ser franca sobre a minha vida pessoal contando os fatos como realmente são._

_Eu era - sou, sei lá - uma guerreira de Athena, a deusa da sabedoria, que luta pelo bem estar na terra e que no momento está encarnada em uma menina muito rica de nome Saori Kido. Essa garota tem a atenção de mais de oitenta e oito guerreiros dispostos a tudo para defender seus interesses, além de um mundo empresarial imenso que a conhece, respeita e teme suas decisões que influenciam diretamente nas finanças de metade do velho mundo. Como se não bastasse tem um rosto delicado, como o de uma boneca, mãos sedosas - mãos que nunca tiveram que esmurrar uma parede de concreto ou tijolo -, seu corpo é escultural. Apesar de tudo eu nunca ambicionei nada disso, mas ela roubou de mim a única coisa valiosa que eu tinha: a minha ilusão._

_Tem três coisas que uma mulher rejeitada e apaixonada teme: que __ele__ vá embora;_

_que __ele__ se apaixone por outra mulher; e __não__ conseguir __esquecê-lo. _

_Bem, eu não escapei de nenhuma dessas três provações malditas. Enquanto ele estava sozinho tudo bem, alimenta-se todo aquele sentimento em silêncio e tranquilamente sabendo que o homem a quem você ama também está só. _

_Mas..._

_O que você faz quando ele..._

_Se apaixona loucamente... por outra pessoa._

_A pessoa a quem você deve proteger._

_Depois da batalha contra Hades em que perdemos considerável parte de nosso exército e sofremos terríveis provações o santuário praticamente se dissolveu e apenas alguns poucos guerreiros restaram. Como a situação aparentemente se "acalmou" e de um pacto muito mau explicado entre Athena e outros deuses fomos submetidos a uma realidade estranha e absolutamente terrível: a vida normal._

_Tirar a máscara foi como um tratamento de choque; eu não estava preparada para fazer aquilo, tão pouco sentir o vento no meu rosto após cinco anos sem sequer saber o que era __**sentir**_

_Logo após esse dia eu corri feito uma doida na direção do homem que eu amava, queria mostrar pra ele mais uma vez como o meu rosto era delicado, que Shina de Cobra era tão mulher quanto qualquer uma, não era nenhum homem com seios e que a voz autoritária na verdade pertencia a uma pessoa com sentimentos... tamanha minha decepção ao ver nos braços de quem ele estava._

_Bem, depois de ser tão magoada eu fui a luta e conclui que a vida estava a minha espera. Gostaria de poder dizer que cai em altas noitadas com os amigos e bebedeiras intermináveis, que passei na mão de vários outros homens para poder me sentir bem comigo mesma de algum modo - se é que isso é possível -, mas meu amor próprio falou mais alto (ou será que foram minhas pernas que não acharam forças para me levar até lá?) e eu apenas me tranquei um fim de semana inteiro dentro do meu quarto._

_Quando acordei na segunda-feira de manhã estava pronta para me deixar morrer em combate, mas não para encarar Seiya e Saori oficialmente juntos, como prometiam fofocas de anúncios matrimoniais dos últimos dias. _

_Sai para fora da minha cabana que eu dividi com Cássius por cerca de cinco anos de forma turbulenta, porém saudável e construtiva para ambos. Sinto saudade de meu discípulo e amigo apesar de ter sido tão ruim e rigorosa para o mesmo. _

_Sinto falta de um homem disposto a morrer por mim...

* * *

_

Shina andou solitária embaixo dos primeiros raios de sol fortes daquele dia quente e seus olhos se estreitaram com os radiantes feixes luminosos. Apesar de devidamente composta e pronta para começar um treinamento ela não tinha pressa alguma aquela manhã. Iria até Athena para conversar a respeito de algo muito importante e que de certo modo era até um pouco humilhante para se pedir considerando seu orgulho. Contudo, não se abateu e subiu decidida as - agora vazias - casas do zodíaco.

Conseguiu entrar sem muita dificuldade, mas foi com surpresa que encontrou dois cavaleiros dividindo poso sobre o mesmo teto da deusa e sem o menor pudor.

- O que faz aqui tão cedo?

- Eu é que pergunto.

- Eu dormi aqui, oras.

Por um momento toda a saliva sumiu de sua boca e seu corpo se contraiu todo e de forma involuntária.

- Calma, não se preocupe. Eu também estive aqui e, por favor Seiya, evite maus entendidos.

O belo homem loiro de olhos azuis serenos saiu da escuridão de um canto escuro e foi até o centro iluminado do salão para poder conversar com os outros dois habitantes do lugar. Seu olhar encontrou o dela, mas esta não importou-se, afinal, era apenas o Hyoga de sempre. Parou para encarar Seiya que jazia a sua frente.

Ele estava descalço, com os cabelos meio desgrenhados indicando que acabara de acordar, mas apesar dos bocejos involuntários e da aparência apática parecia estar começando a se recuperar e pronto para iniciar um novo dia.

- Quero um audiência com Athena, urgente.

- Impossível! Saori está dormindo agora.

Aquela voz de seda a se referir a deusa fez com que seu ódio pulasse dentro de si como um bicho enjaulado louco para sair e aliviar-se. Não suportava ver aquela ternura presente e nem aquela tentativa patética de proteção.

- Pois, vá acordá-la! - disse no tom mais manso que conseguiu.

- Shina, você não pode voltar mais tarde? - perguntou Seiya - Que saco! O dia mal começou e você já está me arranjando confusão?

- EU ESTOU ARRANJANDO CONFUSÃO? EU NÃO ARRANJAVA QUANDO DEDIQUEI PAR-PAR-TE DA MINHA VIDA A E-SS-SSE SANTUÁRIO, NÃO É? - seu ódio era tão grande que começava a gaguejar e foi com certa estranheza que viu a deusa sair do enorme portal ao fundo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Bom dia - ela disse arrastando seus chinelos pequenos e um fino roupão de seda sobre a camisola que vestia - Tão cedo e já tão animados.

Shina parou para mirá-la em sua delicadeza sem par, seu rosto de menina tão gentil e perfeito quando a de uma pintura renascentista e sentiu seu ego encolher mais - se é que isso é possível -, pois aquela beleza angelical e de cílios longos estava longe de ser a dela.

- Eu não queria que ela te acordasse - disse Seiya atencioso e parecendo constrangido por não ter conseguido zelar pelo sono da deusa, o que só fez o rancor de Shina aumentar, mas ela não fez nada em resposta.

- Tudo bem, imagino que seja importante para que tenha vindo tão cedo, Shina.

- Sim. É!

- Então diga.

Por um momento pareceu que toda sua convicção a despeito de seu pedido tinha se extinguido e seu problema, perto da realidade do santuário e rotinas de treinamento, tornara-se por certo ângulo, torpe e medíocre.

- Vim abdicar de minhas férias atrasadas.

- E precisa fazer esse barulho todo? - perguntou Seiya atordoado, porém Saori o repreendeu com um olhar.

- Há algum motivo especial? - perguntou terna.

- Minha saúde mental é um motivo mais do que razoável - retrucou mordaz.

- Com certeza - sorriu - Entenda, Shina, não posso permitir que simplesmente se vá. Apesar de vocês estarem gozando de razoável liberdade e de suas vidas estarem ficando mais normais. Aonde pretende ir?

Parou de súbito.

Para onde iria?

Sabia que queria ir para longe. Bem longe. Mas, especificamente onde era um mistério. E com o orgulho mais ferido do que estava antes ela respondeu em um sussurro:

- Não sei.

- Não sabe? Bem, eu lamento Shina, mas se ao menos pudesse permitir que você fosse em uma missão ou com alguém para você monitorar.

- Saori, posso me meter? - perguntou o loiro com sua voz calma e grossa.

- Claro.

- Não sei se lembra, mas estarei indo para a Sibéria hoje para visitar minha terra natal e ver como estão os aldeões do lugar em que cresci. Seria útil e mais agradável não viajar sozinho essa noite.

- O que você está insinuando? - perguntou Shina atenta.

- Gostaria de me fazer companhia?

- A Sibéria é fria.

- Não será problema para uma amazona como você.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. O que pensa, Seiya?

- Seria bem legal para a Shina que acha que o mundo é do tamanho de uma batata. Hahaha...

A alegação a fez corar e cada vez mais irritada com o rumo da conversa disse:

- Aceito! Vai ser um prazer ficar um tempo longe de você, Seiya Ogawara! - e deu meia volta pronta para ir embora - Estarei pronta ao final da tarde!

- Certamente - disse Hyoga prestativo - Não se atrase.

- Boa viagem, Shina! - disse Saori que não obteve uma resposta da amazona.

- O que será que deu nela? - perguntou Seiya coçando a cabeça enquanto enlaçava a deusa pela cintura.

- Eu tenho um palpite... - disse Hyoga vendo o casal se beijar de relance enquanto deixava o lugar rapidamente.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada.

Presente de amigo secreto do Panbox para Medéia! Ela gostou e eu espero que vocês também.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**2.**

_Uma viagem na Transiberiana é uma das experiências mais interessantes que uma pessoa pode ter; é incrível pensar que o governantes da época puderam ser tão cruéis ao ponto de sacrificar 10 da população Russa para a construção daquela estrada de ferro. Não era tão diferente do que Athena fez com a tropa de elite do santuário: os cavaleiros de ouro. Um a um caíram por terra por ela. _

_Mas, isso não importa mais, mesmo que o meu rancor tente me derrubar eu vou conseguir seguir em frente. _

_Vamos repensar na realidade concreta: Estou em um vagão indo para o inferno gelado com um homem que eu nunca troquei mais do que duas palavras e tem a fama de ser uma pessoa cabisbaixa e econômica em suas palavras e em demonstrar emoções._

_Por algum motivo que não compreendo ele me desperta muita tranqüilidade e irritação..._

O enorme trem vermelho e marrom corria pelos trilhos que se misturavam com a neve que corria pelo lado de fora do vagão. Estava muito frio apesar do lugar ser confortável e contar com sistema de aquecimento interno. Shina olhava pelo lado de fora da janela enquanto seu acompanhante de cabine apenas detinha-se com um bom livro diante dos olhos.

- E porque hein? - ela perguntou tentando obter respostas.

- Sim? - ele retrucou calmo sem tirar os olhos das páginas amareladas de seu velho livro de cabeceira.

- Porque sugeriu que eu viesse com você.

- Pela companhia.

- Hum... então porque está tão quieto quanto um cadáver se queria alguém para conversar?

- Companhia não é, necessariamente, alguém com quem você quer falar.

- Não? Desculpe, minha concepção esteve errada nos últimos dezessete anos - seu sarcasmo estava insuportável hoje.

- Para mim, pelo contrário, companhia agradável é alguém com a qual não me sinto na obrigação de estar falando todo o tempo.

- Acho que errou na escolha.

- Hum... não. Até o final da viagem tenho a impressão de que nossas opiniões a respeito um do outro estarão completamente mudadas - ele lançou um olhar curioso por cima do seu livro e uma fusão de cores dentro da íris dos olhos azuis misturou-se com os verdes dos dela. Mas, esse momento não durou e ele voltou novamente para dentro da história.

Ela não insistiu e apenas deixou-se adormecer sobre o estofado macio, escorregando devagar para acabar por fim se esticando completamente no banco. Teve um sonho estranho com Seiya e Saori em que ela era empurrada de um abismo e que ninguém podia fazer nada para ajudá-la e então sentiu que o momento que seu corpo caia e batia contra as pedras em queda-livre era mais real do que pensava. Tinha sido lançada para fora do banco e caído no chão graças... graças a que?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - ela perguntou tentando se desvencilhar de uma manta grossa que a cobria - E que porcaria é essa?

Estava escuro então ela só conseguiu ver um vulto na porta que acabara de chegar.

- Shina, você está bem?

- Sim. Estou e não preciso de ajuda - ela se ergueu afastando a mão de Hyoga para longe - O que houve?

- O trem brecou por causa da neve. Vamos ficar parados por mais algumas horas, fui perguntar ao maquinista. E como a atendente do carrinho de doces vai evitar transitar pelos corredores esse horário da noite... - estendeu para ela uma lata de Coca-Cola que aceitou prontamente e depois que abriu-a esvaziou até a metade.

- De nada! Cobri você, pois estava toda encolhida - retrucou - E então? Já acabei meu livro. Acho que vou ter que conversar contigo.

- _Oh, _estou lisonjeada por ser a primeira opção - sorriu sarcástica.

- E então? Do que estava fugindo na Grécia?

- Fugir? Eu? Ah! Faz-me rir!

- É do Seiya e da Saori não é?

- Calado!

- Ora, Shina, não esqueça que eu também presenciei aquela sua comovente demonstração de amor no templo de Poseidon há alguns meses.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Não é! - retrucou rápido demais - O que não diminui a minha curiosidade.

- Não se meta nisso.

- Porque gosta tanto dele?

- Porque... como é teimoso! Sua mãe não te deu educação?

- Minha mãe morreu antes que eu pudesse solidificar isso em minha mente!

- Novidade: eu não conheci a minha.

- Lamento!

- Lamenta nada!

- Certo, não fuja! Foi porque ele viu seu rosto? O que faz uma mulher amar tanto um homem ao ponto de se colocar entre ele e um deus sedento de ódio?

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ! - ela se levantou amassando a lata de Coca em sua mão e deixou o vagão solitária.

Hyoga e Shina não se viram mais até o trem chegar a plataforma e foi quando ele foi ajudá-la a descarregar as malas que ele disse:

- Perdão. Por ter coagido você.

Ela não respondeu orgulhosa e ainda bastante emburrada, mas apenas tentava coordenar sua porção de preocupação com a bagagem e com os dizeres do homem que seria sua companhia pelas próximas duas semanas.

* * *

- Hyoga! É você mesmo? - um menino novo e baixinho correu ao ver a figura do rapaz adentrando a pequena aldeia de cabeça baixa e lento graças ao frio cortante. 

- Jacó! - ele afagou sobre o capuz do garoto que agarrou sua cintura e estava abraçando-o saudoso e satisfeito - Quanto tempo meu pequeno amigo.

- Pequeno não! Cresci cinco centímetros desde a última vez que nos vimos.

- Nossa, então acho que você é praticamente um homem.

- Sim!

- Jacó, quero que conheça uma pessoa, essa é Shina de Cobra.

- Oi - ele sorriu estendendo a pequena mão encapotada de luvas para ela.

- Olá! - ela retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso - Uau, que aperto de mão forte! Tem jeito de cavaleiro.

- Eu também acho! - ele disse - Sempre quis ser um cavaleiro desde que conheci o Hyoga, mas ele diz que esse negócio não é para mim!

- E não é mesmo. Os campos de batalha nunca deveriam ter crianças.

- Mas...

- Como está seu avô? - ele mudou de assunto drasticamente - Trabalhando na mercearia ainda?

- Sim. Deve estar entre as latas de sardinha agora arrumando o estoque. Ai! Inclusive eu já deveria ter voltado para cuidar do caixa. Tchau, Hyoga! Vou contar para a aldeia inteira que você voltou acompanhado dessa moça aí.

- NÃO! Jacó, espere um pouco... JACÓ!

- O que há de errado?

- Nada. Só que... esqueça. Não quero preocupá-la!

- Fala logo!

- Vamos. Minha casa fica um pouco distante daqui.

- Hyoga! - ela chamou e ele parou por um momento saboreando a forma com que ela lhe chamou a atenção - Estou congelando aqui. Meus pés estão dormentes.

- O que quer que eu faça? Leve-a no colo?

- Não é isso que eu quis dizer! - ela corou um pouco pelo mau entendido - Espero que aquela choupana tenha um aquecedor ou lareira! Caso contrário retornarei para a Grécia.

- Mais alguma coisa, senhora?

- Por hora está bom para mim. - tomou a liderança da caminhada e seguiu diante do cavaleiro.

Shina não se surpreendeu com a casa de madeira feita de paredes grossas e que já estava quase encoberta pelo gelo. Ao entrarem Hyoga acendeu a lareira e desculpo-se pela bagunça enquanto ela mirava discretamente os armários e a mobilia simplória, provavelmente ainda dos tempos de Camus de Aquário.

- Camus não devia gostar muito de decoração.

- Não. Ele dizia que uma casa deve ser prática e não necessariamente bonita.

Um tapete, sofá, lareira, cadeiras, janelas bem vedadas, almofadas vermelhas e grandes castiçais compunham o ambiente.

- Seu quarto é lá em cima no fim do corredor. Bate menos vento lá nessa época do ano, mas está mais suscetível ao barulho da aldeia.

- Não se preocupe com isso - ela levantou suas malas e foi até seus aposentos - Quer ajuda com alguma coisa? - perguntou na escada.

- Talvez mais tarde, mas por hora pode ir descansar.

Shina andou pelo corredor estreito tendo que andar de lado para poder passar com suas malas até chegar ao ambiente do fundo e admirou-se com a beleza do aposento. Era bem claro apesar de tudo e com uma imensa cama de casal e lençóis bonitos. Um elegante guarda-roupa de madeira assim como um espelho comprido e de corpo inteiro; era sem dúvida um belo recinto.

- Meu mestre tinha algum bom gosto não é? - Hyoga apareceu atrás dela quase sussurrando em sua orelha.

- É. Tinha sim!

Ele adiantou-se e fez questão de abrir ainda mais as cortinas que estavam nas laterais das janelas.

- Porque não fica você com o quarto dele?

- Hum... tenho o meu. E esse é mais confortável! Acho que vai gostar daqui...

- Obrigada! - ela balbuciou constrangida - Por tudo!

- Não foi nada. Bom, vou deixar você descansar e acho que os lençóis que estão na parte superior do guarda-roupa estão em bom uso ainda. Vou sair comprar alguma coisa e qualquer problema é só chamar tá?

- Tá.

E ele saiu deixando Shina completamente pensativa.

_- Porque tenho a impressão que você tem razão sobre minhas opiniões, Hyoga?

* * *

_

Os dias transcorreram tranquilamente após aquele pequeno desentendimento no trem nenhum dos dois tocou mais em assuntos amorosos e ambos se davam consideravelmente bem para cuidar da casa e sentiam-se cada vez mais á vontade com a companhia um do outro.

Abriam-se e falavam de suas vidas, antes e depois do santuário, de amigos e costumes, de planos possíveis, impossíveis, improváveis e iam bem até o momento em que Shina foi comprar comida na aldeia e teve que ouvir o comentários dos outros aldeões. Chegou na cabana irritada e Hyoga percebeu que algo não ia bem no universo da cobra para ela bater a porta tão violentamente, fazendo com que um punhado de neve caísse do lado de fora. Mas, não disse nada. Não queria ter que perguntar: "O que aconteceu?", pois sabia que viria chumbo grosso a caminho então depois de vê-la bufar e ir furiosa até ouviu-a gritar:

- Você não vai perguntar o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou dobrando o jornal.

- Estão... estão... estão dizendo por aí que eu sou... que nós somos... que eu e você...

- Sim? - estava se divertindo com a expressão no rosto dela.

- Que nós somos casados!

- Ufa! Que bom, poderiam estar dizendo que você é minha amante - e fingiu ignorá-la enquanto ria por dentro.

- Você não vai fazer nada?

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Isso é uma calúnia.

- E daí? Você acha que o povo se importa com isso? Shina, não sabia que tinha esse lado ingênuo.

- Você está me gozando?

- Não! - retribuiu tentando parecer sério - Mas, as vezes, é muito engraçado ver você se desesperar.

- Eu imagino - disse mordaz - Agora seja sensato e pense que isso não é nem um pouco bom pra nós.

- Não me importo que a aldeia pense que estou de caso com uma mulher tão bonita quanto você - ele desviou o olhar ao dizer isso - Quando vi Jacó correndo dizendo que iria contar a todos sobre nossa chegada eu até me preocupei, mas agora...

- Espera um pouco! Quer dizer que era isso que estava... eu não acredito que deixou aquele fedelho! Ai, que raiva!

- Calma, Shina! Pense, nós não temos nada certo? - ele a segurou pelos ombros fazendo com que ela o visse.

- Sim.

- Nunca teremos?

- Não! - definiu claramente olhando aquele par de jóias azuis apesar da proximidade de seu corpo quente naquele frio arrebatador.

- Então, para mim, não há mais motivo para se preocupar.

- Certo.

- Então, está bem.

Hyoga deixou a casa um pouco cabisbaixo e foi até seu esconderijo secreto em que não gostava de ser acompanhado por ninguém.

- Ele foi ver a mãe - disse Jacó após ser interrogado por Shina depois de mais de seis horas sem Hyoga que tinha saído um pouco antes de uma nevasca começar - Não se preocupe, Hyoga é o meu herói. Ele vai voltar logo.

- Mas, pode me dizer onde ele está?

Ela foi só, caminhando com neve até os tornozelos, em meio a uma tempestade de neve para encontrá-lo e o viu quase soterrado próximo a um lago congelado. Estava inerte, mas lúcido, apenas vendo a neve cobri-lo.

Chamou e tentou gritar, mas ele não estava escutando graças ao vento cortante que levava sua voz embora e machucava suas maçãs do rosto. Com a visão meio turva e quando já estava suficientemente próxima ela apenas tocou o capuz de seu casaco e antes que conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa tombou sobre a neve fofa ouvindo a voz dele ao longe e sua visão sumir aos pouquinhos. Sabia que não devia ter deixado a febre chegar aquele ponto...

* * *

_- _Seiya? 

- Não! Não sou o Seiya! - disse uma voz rouca e bonita, mas quem não era quem ela realmente queria encontrar e quando finalmente abriu os olhos estava deitada em uma cama tocando o rosto de Hyoga com as mãos espalmadas e esse não fazia nada para impedi-la.

Ficaram mudos por um tempo.

- Sabe, eu nunca tinha ouvido o coração de alguém se quebrar assim! - ele afirmou vendo uma lágrima de dor se formar nos olhos dela.

- Então, por favor, cole-o! - ela pediu fechando os olhos e abrindo-os a tempo de vê-lo se debruçar sobre si e beijá-la com ardor.

O bafo quente dele acalentava seu corpo gelado e a trazia conforto e certo desejo, não o impediu de prosseguir mesmo não entendendo muito bem porque ele fazia aquilo. Seria por ele? Seria por ela?

- Posso dormir aqui com você? - ele perguntou enquanto via que com um aceno de cabeça ela assentia.

E eles se amaram com o corpo. Por toda a noite.

* * *

- Hahaha... você viu aquilo? Quem poderia esperar que aquele velho pudesse beber tanto? - perguntava Shina enquanto andava contra o vento e com os braços enlaçados ao dele. 

- Não viu nada ainda! Ele está quase caindo de bêbado desde que sou pequeno e já enterrou duas esposas que cuidaram da bebedeira dele a vida toda. Estou dizendo, eu vou acabar morrendo antes daquele cara... hahaha.

- E aquela senhora loira, sabe? Aquela que tem três filhos pequenos e que tem um penteado estranho.

- Sei! Nossa, era a mais namoradeira da aldeia, simplesmente muito bonita. Mas, agora deve ter o dobro da nossa idade. Foi bom parar para beber uma cerveja não é?

- Sim, com certeza. Hahaha... ri muito lá! Principalmente Jacó fazendo caretas das pessoas por suas costas, é um rapaz encapetado.

- Não vamos para casa não. Não te mostrei o por do sol na neve ainda.

- Será um desperdício vir para a Sibéria e não ver algo do tipo. Você é meio romântico, sei lá.

- Eu? Não me acha frio?

- Nem tanto - foram andando lado a lado até chegarem a ponta de um declive de gelo - Eu imaginava que você fosse mais.

- Posso dizer o mesmo? Achei que você fosse...

- Como um soldado!

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca - ele deu um meio sorriso parecendo um pouco constrangido por estar assumindo aquilo - Gosta da vista?

- Lindo - ela titubeou sem querer vislumbrando seus cabelos esvoaçarem com o vento congelante.

_O cosmo dele é tão frio, mas seus olhos me fazem queimar. Porque isso? Porque ele?_

- Também acho! Uma bela visão - ele puxou-a para se sentar e seus olhos encontraram com os dela.

Acabou não se contendo e a puxando para um beijo delicioso e quente apesar de sentir o corpo dela tremer contra o seu peito frio.

- Lamento não conseguir esquentá-la como merece.

- Você está sendo bem mais do que eu mereço - ela abaixou os olhos - Hyoga, você planejou isso tudo desde o início não foi?

- Está tão óbvio?

- Porque?

- Porque estava encantado com sua beleza e... Desde que a vi se atirar diante do Seiya eu pensei que também queria uma mulher que gostasse de mim como você gosta dele. Então, resolvi que vou roubá-la dele.

Ela se soltou.

- Não gosto de ser tratada como uma coisa.

- Não está ofendida está?

- Estou.

- É tonta então, pois ele não te tratou de outro modo. Ele não ama você.

- E quem perguntou? E outra, quem disse que eu te amo?

Calou-se vendo que ele abria a boca para retrucar, mas não conseguia.

- Seu corpo.

- Isso não é amor. E você não sabe do que estou falando - deu meia volta e retornou a cabana.

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya é de autoria de Masami Kurumada.

Presente de amigo secreto do Panbox para Medéia! Ela gostou e eu espero que vocês também.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**3.**

Shina não entendeu porque ficou tão irritada e tão de repente. Não era isso que queria? Um homem que gostasse dela? Então, porque sentia a necessidade de maltratá-lo sem motivo e muitas vezes só pelo prazer de fazê-lo sofrer?

Estaria descontando sua frustração com um homem com outro?

_- Que merda! Não sou mais uma garotinha._

Ela saiu do quarto e foi atrás do loiro nos outros cômodos da casa, mas tamanha foi sua surpresa ao constatar que este ainda não tinha voltado.

- Acho que dessa vez eu exagerei.

Esperou a noite toda o regresso dele, mas não perdeu sua noite de sono por causa disso e entregou-se completamente ao desejo de seu corpo que pedia por repouso.

_- Amanhã ele não me escapa _- pensou pouco antes de adormecer.

* * *

- Bom dia - ela disse meio estúpida afastando uma cadeira para sentar-se a mesa com ele. 

- Temos um comunicado do santuário para retornarmos imediatamente.

- Alguma ameaça de guerra? - ela perguntou com leve curiosidade.

- Imagino que não. Não sei ao certo, mas acho que não é motivo para preocupação. E nós já íamos voltar mesmo - ele tomou um gole de seu café - Shina... eu andei pensando: eu acho que também não amo você.

Ela parou perplexa e por um momento conteve todas as respostas mal-criadas que conhecia. Sentiu seu estômago afundar desabar e ser consumido por chamas invisíveis e doloridas. Com Seiya sentia pontadas no coração e não úlceras.

- Mas, acho que se permanecer aqui com você vou acabar ficando mais apaixonado do que já estou. Então, acho bom nós voltarmos, pois eu não quero que você faça comigo o que o Seiya faz com você. Uma mulher ferida é capaz de magoar outros homens também.

Shina viu suas palavras serem retransmitidas por Hyoga do mesmo modo que tinha dito a um analista há meses atrás e sentiu-se pela primeira vez compreendida por alguém. _Completavam-se na dor._

- Mas, eu gostaria de ter a chance de tentar fazê-la feliz. Tudo o que vivemos aqui foi importante para mim e, para uma amazona tão conservadora, entregar seu corpo a um homem que ela não sente o mínimo de ternura é no mínimo estranho...

- Eu menti... em partes.

- Continue - ele pediu meio afoito e interessado.

- Eu realmente não amo você, mas não quer dizer que não te quero bem e te quero longe de mim. Eu ainda não gosto daquelas aldeãs assanhadas em volta de você e...

- Isso é sentimento de posse! Não é a mesma coisa que gostar.

- Novidades para você, garoto, sentimento de posse tem a ver com relacionamentos sim. Se você não merece que eu me preocupe em te perder então... afinal, o que você quer?

- Você! Deixa eu te mostrar que existe algo além da sua ilusão.

- E como vai fazer isso, cavaleiro?

- Aos poucos e com a sua ajuda - sorriu - Me ensine a amar você.

- Nem parece que é mais novo que eu - ela retruca.

- Sabe o que eu sinto? Que não tenho que te defender, não é uma mulher em perigo é uma companheira com quem posso dividir meus problemas. É isso que você quer não é?

- É o que eu sempre quis - ela retrucou com lágrimas nos olhos e irritada consigo mesma, evitando fechar as pálpebras e sustentando o olhar para não deixar que a água rolasse - Mas, se você me ferir mais do que já estou eu vou... socar você até não conseguir se levantar.

- E por hora o que fazemos?

- _Hum.._. eu tenho uma idéia! - ela sorri maliciosa com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas em um misto de conhecimentos difusos enquanto sentava em seu colo - Me mostre as estrelas, cavaleiro.

* * *

_Eu não vejo Hyoga faz três meses desde que voltamos do santuário, achamos que é melhor dar um tempo para amadurecermos nossas idéias. Gostamos de algo mais secreto e eu teria que aprender a lidar com a imagem de Seiya e Saori juntos. _

_Depois de tudo, nem acho Seiya mais tão incrível assim. Fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por ele foi fácil, mas suportar minha dor foi muito mais heróico e foi o que aquele Russo fez por mim._

Estava muito quente na Grécia, como sempre, e Shina podia dizer que já sentia um pouco de aversão ao bondoso sol após ficar tanto tempo embrenhada no meio da neve. Após voltar de um longo dia de treinamento com diversos calouros pegou-se pensando naqueles tempos tortuosos e interessantes em que eram apenas ela e aquele loiro atrevido. Atrevido em muitos sentidos e ele lhe fazia falta. Ele e seu corpo.

Quando adentrou sua casa simples olhou uma carta que tinha sido entregue de manhã e sorriu ao reler novamente somente algumas palavras.

- Venha me ver no nosso iglu.

Até que ponto existe o amor?

Shina não sabia.

Só sabia o que queria.

E queria Hyoga.

Por enquanto...

_**Fim **_

* * *

**N/A:** Ah! Eu vou me socar! O.o Acabou a fic!

Leitor: JÁ?

Luna: Como já? Eu até que fiz muito :p

Brincadeiras medíocres para quebrar o gelo.

Você é o leitor... opção:

a) Odiei o fic! DESISTE, MULHER! VOCÊ É MUITO RUIM! Nada a ver Shina e Hyoga - desliga o pc.

B) Razoável... mas que porra é essa? Ou você ama alguém ou não, saco!

Luna: Mas o amor é complexo...

Que complexo o caramba! Desiste - joga uma bota e Luna morre.

C) Ah! NÃO! HYOGA É DO SHUN 4EVER AND EVER! - fã do yaoi joga sapato na cara da Luna.

D) Shina é muito mulherão pro loiro! ACORDA! - fãs de Shina&Milo, Shina&Aiolia, Shina&Shura, Shina&ChuckNorris(?) e etc. (Porque a mulher só pega homem da pesada xD!)

E) Adorei a fanfic, vamos licenciar o roteiro para Hollywood? (Opção que ninguém vai responder, mas está aqui para ocupar espaço).

F) Nenhuma das anteriores. Luna, você é doente?

Está oficialmente inaugurada a seção interativa das fics. _Hahaha.._. falando sério! Espero que tenham gostado e que esse casal além de bem aceito possa inspirar outros autores assim como foi comigo.

Atenciosamente

_Pisces Luna_

22/02/08


End file.
